warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:Article Quality Policy
These guidelines must be followed for an article to be retained upon the site. Articles under this category are all subject to at least one (1) of the critical items of this list. CRITICAL: Absolute minimum #All articles must adhere to not contradicting the established canon. #All articles must be more than three paragraphs in length. (see: category:Article stubs) #All articles must make use of acceptable punctuation, spelling and grammar. #All articles must make use of a property template. .* #All incomplete articles must make use of a construction template. * #All articles must be suitably categorised and put in the correct categories.* #All articles must be formatted correctly with no stray html tags (recommendation: learn how to use wikia html tags & edit in source mode)* #Use of appropriate infoboxes* #Diction (word choice). Examples include sentences that need to be re-written into a more realistic and/or formal format. #All articles must be published without image placeholders (They mess with templates)* Notes *Generally, if issues are noted, then a user will be granted a period of one month (~28 days) to bring their article up to these standards. *Often, if there is only one issue with an article (i.e. simply spelling errors, or just a few stray html tags), then the countdown may not be implemented. However a countdown will be implemented if the issues aren't fixed within a week. *Items marked with * are often fixed by Admins without notification, for the sake of efficiency. NON-CRITICAL: Canon Hardness Test Further advised aspects of quality Articles bearing these flaws will never be subject to possible deletion, however they are strongly encouraged to meet these guidelines to ensure some standardised sense of quality. Critera 1: Look and formatting *No usage of colouring divs and span tags (i.e. that colour font, that colour backgrounds, add borders, etc) *No usage of font family divs and span tags (i.e. that changes the font style from the default) *No usage of font size or style div or span tags (i.e. that change the font size, change it to small caps, etc) *Usage of appropriate heading sizes. The largest heading to use should be header 2 ( example ) *All images are aligned to the right to allow ease of reading. Image galleries are used to organise multiple photos in the one place. *Images use captions describing the photo *A usage/preference for high quality images if images are used Critera 2: Lore integrity *A concise and well-organised timeline with respect paid to the lifespans of characters (i.e. most Eldar without prominent psychic potential won't live past 1000, few Space Marines live beyond 500 years, few Imperial Guardsmen would life past 20-30, or ~80 if they were an illustrious commander spared from most conflict). *A usage of realistic scenarios involving battle statistics, strengths of enemies, logistics, terrain (and so fourth) and the following tactics and strategy employed in regards to such by all belligerents. *Characters are written realistically enough to be believable *Interesting story direction with emphasis on originality *Strict adherence to lore demonstrated in written behaviours, expressions and customs of characters Critera 3: Writing Style *Writing style is concise, descriptive and appropriate at expressing necessary meaning(s). *Writing style with articles is formal in a manner similar to that of the Canon wiki or Lexicanum Category:Policy